Kunimitsu Tezuka's Hyotei Stalker Girlfriend
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: "You're... kidding right? I'm being stalked by Hyotei, for a girlfriend I don't even have? Wonderful. Should I be honored, scared, or disappointed, I wonder? TezukaXOc.
1. Stalking?

**_CHARACTER BIO_**

Name: Suraika Hazao

Age: 15 (same as Tezuka)

Hair: Curly blonde, layered, with sidebangs over her right eye, and cupping her left cheek. Goes to her mid shoulders.

Eyes: Deep sky blue.

Personality: Shy, but fun to be around for friends.

School: Hyotei

Year: 3

Other: She is good friends with Tezuka. They text and call one another almost constantly. She is in Hyotei's Tennis Club, and, due to Gakuto resigning (Randomly...it's my story), plays in doubles with Oshitari. She doesn't like Kabaji at all. Atobe either, he's too...full of himself. But atleast he's not as flashy as that Wakato Hiroshi guy... That guy made her physically ill. Also, she is good friends with Momoshiro, but she sees him in person and talks to him whenever she's not talking to Tezuka. Momo doesn't know that her and Tezuka are friends, but Tezuka knows about Momo. She rarely sees Tezuka, because of her being in Hyouti, and his anti-social ways (other then his cellphone and hers).

Another bit of info, Atobe is constantly trying to get her to like him. But she doesn't like him at all. So it fails...constantly. He never gets the hint.

**_STORY STARTTTT :)_**

Ugh. English class is so boring...why can't something exciting happen? It's all, read this, read this, learn what this says in English, and i fully know the English language! _Fluently_. But _no_, the teacher just drones on about how the American people say the word _'Hello' _instead of _'Moshi Moshi'_. It honestly annoys me to no end. I wouldn't even _be _here if it weren't for it being a _mandatory _class.

_Vuzzzzz_. And there comes something worth doing. But for now i must act like i have no idea what just happened, while the teacher glares around at all the curious faces-including my pretend one-, wondering who had it. He couldn't tell, so he turned around and continued reading a line from an American poem.

I silently pulled out my cellphone-an green EnV-, and flipped it open under my desk. He didn't notice, his back was turned to us. My classmates ignored it, thoroughly used to it now. Besides, no one would mess with the girl that "Atobe-sama" was after.

Do you have any idea how utterly boring Math class is when you have to correct the teacher? I read. I stopped myself from laughing, and replied.

You try sitting in English class, knowing it fluently, and having to correct the teacher's horrible word mix-ups. What's new, 'Mitsu? I flipped my phone shut, and placed it in my blazer pocket again. I smiled at the teacher's back as people tried not to laugh at his lack of noticing me texting during class.

"Rain the gutter on pelting, beautiful sounds, the." The teacher tried to say in English. I sighed.

"Sensei, i think you mean 'Rain pelting on the gutter, the beautiful sounds'." I corrected. He blushed, but nodded, knowing what i said was perfectly right. I put my chin in my hand, and my elbow on the desk, the other arm crossing the desk.

_Vuzzzzz_. The teacher looked around, red faced, again, only meeting curious looks, I even turned to look around too, temporarily taking my hand out of my chin to do so. He narrowed his eyes, and continued reading, once again turning his back to us. I flipped open my phone again.

We're even then. Nothing, how about you Suraika? He replied. I glanced at the teachers back, and smiled at the smirking kids in the class, before replying.

Nothing, save for torturing Sensei...I have my phone on loud vibrate..haha. And he keeps his back to us, so i can freely text. Why do you always call me by 'Suraika'? You can call me by a nickname, you know. It's only fair. All my texts tend to be long, and he knows it. Both of us do so consistantly.

I shut my phone and put it away again, still seeing the teachers back. I rolled my eyes, how could he not hear me pushing the keypad so many consecutive times? Honestly! Then, more amusing things come.

Atobe Keigo walks in the door. No, he doesn't knock or anything, just walks right in, and the teacher jumps up and stutters out a, "A-atobe-san! How c-can i h-help you today?" Just like everytime he walks in a classroom. Stupid prat.

"Suraika Hazao is needed on the courts. Apparently, we have a problem the team needs to get rid of. Mind if i take her?" He replied. I scrunched up my nose.

"I don't wanna go anywhere with you. Important or not." The girls in my class glared at me, wishing Atobe would even take notice to them. Atobe smirked at me.

"Oshitari is behind me. You're not alone." He rolled his eyes.

"Good." I stood up, and grabbed my bag. Just as a very loud "_Vuzzzzz_" rang from my cell. I looked around curiously, along with the class, before shrugging and exiting the room, Atobe at my heels. I got a few feet out of the classroom, before leaning my back against a wall and pulling my phone out.

I know. I just like your name too much to butcher it. Your poor English teacher. Mine's on silent vibrate. I laughed a bit.

Poor English teacher my butt! Awww, lucky Math teacher. And thankyou. I'll text you soon, but i have an important team meeting. Bye, 'Mitsu. I replied, closing my phone and looking up at a smirking Atobe.

"What a good actor you are. I couldn't even tell it was you." He laughed.

"Eh. It's a gift." I shrugged, continuing down to the courts. He followed me, along with Oshitari.

"Who were you texting?" Oshitari asked.

"Eh. A friend." I shrugged again.

"Boyfriend? Or just friend." he specified.

"Male friend." I rolled my eyes. Atobe twitched and I laughed at his expression.

"Male friend named what?" He asked.

"Male friend who's name is none of your buisness." I continued walking down. Oshitari snickered behind me and Atobe glared at him. I resisted the urge to double over in laughter at his suspicious and ticked look.

"_Vuzzzzz_" I opened my phone and peered at the message.

That sucks. This is the only thing entertaining me. Don't forget me. Bye, 'Aika. There you have a nickname. I laughed. Took him long enough to call me by a nickname!

"That doesn't tell me who it is!" Atobe whined, looking over my shoulder at the message.

"Good." I chuckled, shutting my phone after replying a, Finally. Took you long enough. Bye!

We made it to the courts, Atobe sneering the whole way. I continued to have to hide a smirk and laugh the whole way there, Oishitari barely holding his in.

"Oi! Took you long enough!" Jiroh complained.

"Shut up!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." He sighed.

"What's this meeting about, Atobe-san?" Shishido asked.

"I have found out, from a source that will stay unnamed, that Tezuka Kunimitsu, apparently has a girlfriend. He was seen texting someone last week, with a smile on his face, and a warmish look in his eye. He also has a new necklace on, that looks suspicious." I resisted the urge to laugh. It was very hard not to. Oh, 'Mitsu would love this! Neither of us would be able to stop laughing for a week! But i made my face suprised, and confused, laughing inwardly at what i said next.

"Isn't he the cold, stern-looking captain of Seigaku? The one you don't like?" I asked. Inwardly i was doubled over laughing.

"Yes, that's him. You're not swooning over how he looks?" Atobe was shocked.

"Do most girls do that?" I asked. I knew the answer, of course.

"Hai. Almost every one. Even from here." Oshitari raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, he _is _extremely attractive. I'm just not one to swoon." I'll make sure not to tell 'Mitsu i said that... I'll never live it down.

"I had to ask..." Atobe sighed. I smirked.

"Atobe, for the millionth time, you have NO chance." I rolled my eyes.

He smirked, "You just don't know it yet." I sighed at his hopelessness.

"So, what is the point of telling us about Tezuka's new girlfriend?" Oshitari asked. I twitched a bit. It was odd hearing myself called my best friend's girlfriend, and having to pretend it wasn't me.

"We're going to spy on him, and when he meets up with this girl, we'll know who she is." I resisted snickering. Well, now that you've told the girl, they won't be meeting till you give up. Dang. There went the movies tomorrow.

"What's the point? I still don't see why it matters if he has a girlfriend or not." I rolled my eyes, pretending not to care, though inwardly highly amused.

"We can psych him out next time i play against him! It's obviously a secret relationship, as i heard Momoshiro ran up to him, and he immediately closed his phone." He sighed.

"What if it's only a secret to Momoshiro?" I almost called him Momo...crap, gotta watch myself, "Maybe she's his family or something, and he wouldn't like them together?" Hah, at the same time telling truth and lies. It's a secret to Momo, because we want to see how long it takes him to realize we're friends. _I love knowing every bit of this, and not telling, and them not noticing. It makes my day so much funnier._

"Also, curiosity is killing me! Ore-sama wants to know!" He commanded. _Remind me not to tell you at all if it's kill_ING_ you._

"Mission _Find-Out-Who-Tezuka's-Girlfriend-Is-To-Blackmail-Him-In-The-Next-Match _Starts NOW." I laughed.

"What's so funny? This is serious!" Jiroh demanded.

"That you guys waste your time on things like this." I giggled. _Especially when Tezuka's 'girlfriend' is standing infront of you laughing at your stupidity._

"Alright. That's all. Back to class. I'll give you your schedule on when your to spy at practice later. Bye." Then Atobe headed out, me inwardly dieing of laughter at him being so serious about this, but not realizing that i was the one he was soooo curious about. We all headed back to our classes, and I sat down, though it had switched from English, to Math.

_Great, 'Mitsu, jinx me why dontcha_. I rolled my eyes, copying the problems down in my notebook, and finishing them while writing them. Math was both mine and 'Mitsu's best subjects, along with english. I smiled at the fact that i was done ten minutes before everyone else, and i'd been ten minutes late in the first place. I saw the teacher had his back to us, writing the problems and solutions on the board, and pulled out my phone.

'Mitsu!! Chaaa!! LOL! Apparently, some 'inside source' is telling my team you have a girlfriend you always text, and who got you a necklace. i wonder who it is!! Haha. Anyway, movies is impossible, we're going to be spying on you till you meet this girl. Lol. I feel so all-knowing! -- That was the end of one message, so i started another, the previous -- let him know i wasn't done. They're so dumb, i was hysterically laughing inside, and they didn't notice. Anyway, I just felt you should know. Soooo who's this girl? I knew he was going to feel the need to laugh in the middle of his class. We both knew this girl was me.

I shut my phone, and people looked at me oddly for the long message, i shrugged and they did the same. I turned back to watching the teacher write the problems and solutions on the board, waiting for 'Mitsu's reply. A few minutes later, i had to restrain from laughing at the teacher.

"_Vuzzzzz_" He turned around sharply, and i looked around, with everyone else, and shrugged curiously. He turned back around with a small growl, and i pulled out my phone, hiding it under my desk.

You're..kidding right? I'm being stalked by Hyotei, for a girlfriend i don't have? Wonderful. Should i be honored, scared, or disappointed, i wonder. Hmmm, i don't know who the girl is, but she just made me have to use all my restraint not to laugh in the middle of English. -- I waited for the next message, hiding my phone.

"_Vuzzzzz_"

"WHO HAS THE PHONE?!" The teacher growled. I looked around in shock.

"That noise is getting annoying, ya know!" I pouted. No one replied, and he turned around in anger. I smirked. So did the rest of the class. I pulled out my phone.

Now Oishi is looking at me oddly, I don't usually text in English apparently. I never really noticed. Tch. So, when is your stalking duty? I tried not to laugh.

I'll know after practice, i'll tell you when i know!! Dont you love that i am all knowing? I loove how interesting this day has become. Tell Oishi your 'girlfriend'/ 'Hyotei stalker' says hello if you want. I hit reply, and hid my phone, the others smirking.

School ended after a whole day of annoying my teacher with my phone vibrations while texting 'Mitsu, him and me laughing at the situation every chance available, and i went to practice.

I walked over to the group gathered and Atobe handed me a sheet of paper. I glanced at it, before looking up at him curiously.

"We're only doing this for a week. If we don't know by then, then we'll pretend we do for the match next Monday." He explained.

"Hai." I replied. I looked at the 'stalker schedule' and inwardly laughed at the irony. Tommorrow night at 7-10 is when i stalk. Exactly the times the movie was to start and end. Now that, is irony. Major, major irony. I would just do the movie thing and pretend i stalked, if it weren't for Oshitari stalking with me.

"Any problems?" He asked.

"Iie. I'm free all week this week." I replied with a shrug. "Oh, except wednesday night. Family time." I sighed at the last bit.

"Sucks for you, ne?" Oshitari laughed.

"You have no idea." I sighed. Though it was a lie. Wednesday night, I was hanging out with Ann-chan and Momo at the street tennis courts for a bit of fun tennis.

"Alright. Everyone, change and we'll start practice." Atobe commanded.

"Hai!" was the responce.

Practice ended with me in a good mood. I rode my bike home happily, all the while wondering when i could text 'Mitsu again. My mood was not about to waver. I got home and as soon as i shut the door, I started laughing hysterically. My mom came out of the kitchen, looking at me as if i had gone crazy.

"Our team's stalking 'Mitsu this week, to see who his 'girlfriend' that he constantly texts is...And who got him a 'suspicious looking' necklace." I giggled. My mom doubled over in laughter, understanding the situation. "And i feel so darn special, being in on both sides of this!!" I laughed. My dad came in and took one look at the two of us females doubled over on the floor in hysterics, and went right back into the study, only making us laugh harder. I grabbed my phone and texted 'Mitsu.

I begin stalking you tomorrow at 7, till 10. Irony. But Oshitari will be there, so i can't just watch a movie with you...so close!! And me and mom just broke into hysterics. And dad walked in, and walked right back out. Lol. So much love in this family, ne?


	2. Buchou's got a girlfriend!

Chapter two. Tezuka's pov.

I almost broke down in hysterics in the middle of our practice when i read the message.

I begin stalking you tomorrow at 7, till 10. Irony. But Oshitari will be there, so i can't just watch a movie with you...so close!! And me and mom just broke into hysterics. And dad walked in, and walked right back out. Lol. So much love in this family, ne? Well, that made my good day even better!

Oishi turned to look at me in shock when he saw my mouth twitch up in an amused smile. I just shook my head, mouthing, "you don't wanna know". He raised an eyebrow, but went back to waiting for his turn to play. I quickly replied.

You're...kidding right? Wow, that is ironic. And, can't you shake him off? I feel bad for your dad. Tell everyone i said hi. Now Oishi is looking at me weird, because i smiled. See what you do? I hit the 'Send' button, and looked over, only to see half the team eyeing me with curiosity.

"What are you eyeing me about?" I questioned.

"You look...happy...Who's the girl, Tezuka?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked. I looked at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard you have a girlfriend. Why didn't i know about this? Who's the lucky girl?" She teased. I looked at her in suprise.

"I...what?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Nyaaa!! Buchou has a girlfriend?! Who!!" Eiji exclaimed.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Kikumaru." I shook my head. Where were people getting that Suraika and I were dating? Honestly. She's my best friend.

"It's not a girlfriend, it's a friend who's a girl. Hazao-san is it?" Fuji asked. I looked at him in suprise, though i didn't show it. "I saw the two of you in the cafe a few days ago." He explained. I sighed.

"Hazao? Wait!! Suraika Hazao?!" Momo gasped. I nodded. "Wait!! Then..you're...'Mitsu'?!" He gaped.

I nodded, "Hai."

"You and Rai-chan...are...dating?!" His eyes were wide, but i shook my head.

"No. She's only my friend. My best friend, but nothing more." I explained. He blinked a couple times, but nodded.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket, and i pulled it out.

They said "Hello. Enjoy your being stalked." Awww, i loooveee youuu. Haha. Soo, anything new?

I rolled my eyes and replied, Hai. Ryuzaki-sensei heard about us "dating" too. Now the secret from Momoshiro is out, because Fuji saw us at the cafe a few days ago, and called you by name. Now they know i'm your best friend. Do you see what happens when people stalk us? Now i'll deal with it for another week!

"That was a long message. What was it about?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Me telling her that you heard that rumor too. Apparently, Atobe Keigo heard it aswell, and i'm being stalked by Hyotei 'till monday, so they can see who my 'girlfriend' is. She's enjoying being all knowing on both sides, and won't tell." I explained, rolling my eyes.

"Yup. That's Rai-chan for ya." Momo laughed.

"You know her?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, Me, Her, and Ann are always at the street tennis courts together." Momo shrugged.

"That girl with the curly blonde hair? Always on her phone?" Ryoma asked. Momo nodded.

"Nyaaa! Chibi-kun is she cute?" Eiji asked.

"I dunno. Ask Momo-senpai or Buchou, or Fuji-senpai, he saw her too. She's older then me, i didn't look." He pulled his cap down.

"Well, duh. She's gorgeous, but she's more like a sister to me." Momo replied at all the curious looks.

"She was very pretty, Tezuka, where did you meet her?" Fuji asked.

I sighed, they were making me very talkative today. "If you'll believe it, it was at the movies. My mom had taken me with her because my dad wouldn't go, and after the movie i walked out, and right into Suraika, my drink spilled down her whole shirt, and I helped her get herself cleaned up, we ran into eachother alot, and then exchanged numbers, now we're constantly on the phone together." I explained.

"Chaaa! Figures not some romantic, met on a cruise thing." Eiji pouted. Oishi rolled his eyes, before my phone vibrated.

Sorry it took so long. I had to throw some clothes in the laundry. They heard it too? Fuji saw us? Well, now i'm not in the full-loop now. And i know... I shall ENJOY stalking you. Simply to see alllll of your wooonderfulll boring-ness. Just kidding, you know i love ya! So what questions are they asking you and Momo? I smiled a bit and replied.

Whether your cute or not, and Momo and Fuji both cut in and said you are gorgeous (Momo), and very pretty (Fuji). Where i met you. That's all at the moment. I'll call you later okay? I'm still at practice, and they're slacking. I hit 'Send' and turned to the team.

"Twenty laps for pestering about my personal life. Go. You're slacking, and we have to face Hyotei. And doubles won't be easy this time." I smirked as they whinned and took off down the road. I looked at the small mark on the back of my phone that said "Mitsu's phone." Curtesy of Suraika-chan. Or, maybe i should say, Aika-chan now.

My phone vibrated again and i pulled it out. Awww. I gotta hug them. Alright, be nice to them. Slacking is fun and you know it, mr-i-stand-around-while-my-team-runs-laps-most-of-the-time-and-just-text-my-best-friend. But i'm flattered to be your best friend. ILY. Bye.

ILY too,I replied,Bye, Aika-chan.


	3. Flipping on Atobe? HAH!

Chapter three, Suraika's pov

ILY too.Bye, Aika-chan. I pouted.

"Darn. Now i'm bored. I need to do something. But my spy shift isn't until tomorrow. Darn." I sighed and went outside, clad in my black, silver flamed, bikini that 'Mitsu had bought me a few weeks back because it reminded him too much of me. I layed on the green raft with my phone and flipped through the messages we'd exchanged today. Very funny indeed. This would be a very amusing week.

"_Vuzzzzz_" I looked at my phone in my hand, and flipped it open. It was a number i didn't know, but i opened it. Oshitari can't make it for spying tomorrow, think you can manage? There was a signature that i guessed was automatic. Ore-sama. I rolled my eyes. Atobe.

Hai. I'll manage. How did you get my number Atobe? I'm trying to get a tan here!! I hit 'send' and rolled my eyes.

I relaxed a minute, before, "_Vuzzzzz_." I flipped open my phone again. Are you in a bikini? Good luck. And, Jiroh.

I glared at the phone, or rather, the phone that connected the person contacting me. Duh, pervert. Whatever. And i'm going to kill him. I rolled my eyes and shut my phone before relaxing again. "_Vuzzzzz_".

"Dangit!" I sat up on my raft and opened my phone, Where do you live? And wait till after the matches. We need him.

Go away! And we'll see whether i can wait to kill him. So it's just me stalking tomorrow? I replied.

SPYING. Ore-sama does not STALK. And yes, just you. And how can i go away when i'm not there? he replied.

You know what i meant! And okay. You SURE you don't stalk?

Positive. And I have to go. Goodbye.

Whatever. Bye. I flipped my phone shut and rolled my eyes, before brightening up. I quickly texted Kunimitsu.

WOOOTT! Oshitari can't make it for stalking time. Just me. Which movie, Mitsu? I waited for his reply. It came seconds later.

Honestly? That's good. And...that robot thing you wanna watch is fine with me. I grinned.

Awww, you'll sit through "Wall-e" with me? Yay! I feel loved. I smiled as i hit send. I remembered he'd said he'd call me, yet he was texting me anyway. Hahaha, dork.

Yes, i will. And you are. Now i have to go. I'll call you later. Bye. I pouted. Crap...jinxed myself.

Kayy. Byee!! I hit 'send' and settled down comfortably on my raft.

"Sweetheart! There's a boy here for you! Can i let him back there?" My mom's voice called. I pushed the sunglassed up from my eyes and sat up. A boy? At my house? The only one who knows where i live is Kunimitsu.

"Hai!" I called. The sliding glass back door opened and my mom walked out, followed by Yuuta Fuji, who took one look at me and blushed horribly, looking away. Mom shut the door behind her as she went back inside, and Yuuta walked over.

"Eh? Yuuta? What are you doing here? How do you know where i live?" I asked, suprised. Then i noticed the bag he was carrying.

"My art bag!" I jumped off my raft once it got close enough to the side and ran over. "I looked everywhere for it! Where was it?" I asked.

"You left it at the tennis court yesterday. Right after you left i saw it and figured i'd bring it back, but i didn't get a chance until now.." He replied, avoiding looking at me. Then i remembered i was in my bikini.

"Oh! Arigatou, Yuuta-kun. Thanks." I smiled at him, and he blushed horribly.

"Erm...I should head back. I'm supposed to meet Mizuki back at the street courts. Seeyah, Hazao-chan." He blushed. I jumped up and hugged him quickly.

"Arigatou for bringing my bag. And can you tell your brother thanks for the compliment?" I said, pulling back from him. He was a deep shade of red.

"Your welcome. And Hai, i'll tell him that. Bye." He turned and waved, running to the back door.

"Bye Yuuta! Seeyah." I called, back, giggling at his flushed cheeks. I smiled at my bag, and got back onto my raft, this time lying on my stomach so my back tanned. My hair was in a high bun, so it didn't mess with anything.

I layed there for about fifteen minutes before my mom yelled, "Suraika! Phone!! It's Kunimitsu!!" I almost fell off my raft, but quickly got to the side of my inground pool and quickly grabbed my bag and towel, running to the backdoor where my mom stood with the cordless phone. I grabbed it, and walked over toward one of the lawnchairs after thanking my mom.

"Kunimitsu!" I exclaimed.

"Hai. Moshi Moshi." He replied.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that i said i'd call."

"How was practice?"

"Same as usual. How was your whatever-you-were-doing?"

I laughed, "Tanning. And eventful."

"Why? What happened?"

"Atobe got my number and was trying to find out where i lived to see me in my bikini. The one you got me, you know? And then Yuuta Fuji showed up, because he found my art bag at the Street Tennis Court yesterday and hadn't had a chance to bring it to me till then. Then he couldn't look at me because of me being in my bikini. All in all, pretty fun." I laughed again.

He chuckled on the other line, "Nice."

"Yep." I giggled.

"So, Wall-e tomorrow then?" He asked.

"You bet!" I replied.

"Seeyah then, 'Aika-chan!" He chuckled.

"Yay! You called me by my new nickname! Bye, 'Mitsu." I smiled.

He laughed a bit, "Bye." Then we both hung up.

The next week went by slowly and very interestingly. Atobe was constantly wondering who this girl was, and why they hadn't met up yet (Which we did, on my stalking duty. Wall-e was very funny, Neither of us can again hear the word 'Wall', simply because it's close to Wall-e.), I was constantly inwardly laughing at their stupidity and seriousness, and going behind them and talking with 'Mitsu constantly as normal. Yep, very fun indeed. And 'Mitsu was enjoying being stalked. He thought it was quite fun to do odd things while people watched him. Like, going into a store and comming back out with another bikini he'd bought for me, just to further say he had a 'girlfriend' and torture them. I was always in a good mood, and everyone else always pouted. It was a good thing i was an amazing acter and can pull off being disappointed at extreme-happy times.

"GAH! We still don't know who this girl is and the match starts in five minutes!" Atobe complained. I shrugged in mock-disappointment.

"You'd think she'd come to cheer them on! But she's not here!!" Jiroh pouted. _Yes she is_. I thought with an inward laugh.

_Vuzzzzz_. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and smirked at the message.

They know yet? Short but sweet. Definitly 'Mitsu.

Nope. I replied. I quickly shut my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Then we're going with plan 'B'. Pretend we know, and slip what we do know." Atobe sighed. It was really hard to contain my laughter.

"Hm." We all nodded. Then we went down to where the match was going to be held. And Atobe walked over to Tezuka.

"Atobe Keigo." He introduced, "Hyotei captain."

Tezuka nodded, "Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku captain." He replied. I waved enthusiastically at Momo behind my team's backs, and he had to force himself not to snicker. Tezuka caught the motion and looked at me, pretendingly stoic. "I see you have a new member, and lost one."

"Hai. Hazao-san is much better in doubles then Gakuto was." Atobe smirked. My eyes twinkled in amusement at the situation, and i knew 'Mitsu and Momo were the same way.

"Oh, and i hear you have a girlfriend." Atobe smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. Everyone on Seigaku feigned suprise. Tezuka looked a bit taken aback (though it was acting).

"How..." He shook his head. "Where did you get that?" He 'regained his composure'. I was rolling on the ground laughing inside.

"Sources. Have a good match. Good luck, you'll need it." Atobe smirked, and then went back to his side. I waved once all my teammates had their backs turned. And Seigaku smirked and waved back. All of us enjoyed this thoroughly.

"The match between Seigaku and Hyotei will begin now. Will doubles two please report onto the court." was announced.

"Good luck Shishi, Ohtori!" I called, they nodded and headed out, with Kaidoh and Inui aswell.

"We've got this tournament in the bag, now that Tezuka thinks we know. I wonder who it is though.." Atobe sighed. I repressed a giggle, and shrugged.

"Hyotei! Hyotei! Hyotei!"

"Oh boy, Shishi got them started." I sighed. It was about half-way through the match that i got annoyed. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!!" I screamed. The cheering paused. "I can't even THINK with you screaming!" They all pouted, and continued cheering. I groaned.

"Shishido wouldn't let them stop anyway, if only to annoy you. Why are you not dying of curiosity of who this girl is? It's something you'd want to know, being a girl who is attracted to...Tezuka." The last works were begrudging, and I saw 'Mitsu look at me with wide eyes.

I sweatdropped, "I'm sorry my curiosity isn't big enough for you. Do you want me to scream 'who's tezuka's girlfriend'??"

"It would be appreciated." He replied. I glared. He shrugged. I looked at Tezuka, and mouthed, "I had to lie!" He nodded in...relief? Okkayy.

I turned back to the match and watched as Shishido and Ohtori won. Darn. Uh..I mean...yaaaayyy. I feigned a smirk, along with the rest of my team, then grinned. It was my turnnn!!

"Doubles one will now begin. Will the players report to the court." was announced. I grabbed my purple racket, which, ironically, 'Mitsu had bought me before.

I took off my Hyotei sweater, and was clad in a pair of grey knee length baggy legged shorts, and a white tanktop over a black one, along with white trainers. I made sure my ponytail was secured, and ran down with Oshitari to the court. We stood on our side as we waited for Kikumaru and Oishi to come. But they didn't... Kikumaru did...but..Oishi didn't. Momo did. I blinked in confusion. But when i looked over, Oishi wasn't with the team at all. Hm.

"Which?" Oshitari asked.

"Rough." Momo replied. It landed on rough. I went up front, while Oshitari went back. It was hard to not smile at Momo, and he was obviously feeling the same way.

The match ended 6-4, to Seigaku. I groaned. Greatt.. I was off the team...wait...off the team...YOSH! No more Atobe!...No more insight to stalking 'Mitsu...kuso.

I walked over to the coach with Oshitari. "You played well, so i will allow you to stay on the team." _Should i be happy or sad?_ "You're dismissed." We nodded and walked back over to where the others were standing. Atobe was staring at me in shock.

"What? I'm not so good with doubles okay! I told you that." I protested, crossing my arms and looking away, only to see 'Mitsu's lip twitch a bit upward, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I pouted and looked the other way.

"Alright. Singles three begins." Kabaji and Kuwamura walked down. I winced as the game went on, protectively cradling my arm. They were killing theirs!

"It will be counted as No-game as both players cannot go on. Singles two will now begin." Jiroh left to play and i leaned against the railing, knowing he was going to loose. I'd kept in contact with Yuuta and his brother over the week too, and i'd heard about how Fuji-kun was going to 'avenge Yuuta's loss'.

I was right, and he lost, and he came back, happy as a clam because it was a good match. That dork.

"Singles one. Singles one." Atobe smirked. He walked onto the pitch and as he directed the cheering, I blanched.

"Stupid disgusting...flashy...and he wonders why he has no chance with me!" I muttered under my breath. Oshitari chuckled.

As the match went on i kept glancing at 'Mitsu's shoulder. I knew about it not being able to do long matches. Stupid Atobe. STUPID STUPID STUPID. I was absolutely LIVID. And no one knew why, besides Seigaku, the other Hyotei members were quite confused by my anger. They were still absolutely clueless. It was almost matchpoint, but 'Mitsu dropped and held onto his shoulder. Not only did Seigaku run out. I did too.

"MITSU!" I shouted, running out with the rest of them. Atobe looked at me, thoroughly suprised.

"No! This match isn't over yet." he stopped us all.

"Butt!" I protested.

"No." He ordered. He went over to the bench to calm himself a bit and i stood by him.

"Ya know, I just gave away everything..." I laughed. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I smiled back.

"OI! SURAIKA GET OVER HERE!" Atobe screamed. I winced and ran over, grinning.

"Yessss Atobe?" I asked, bouncing on the soles of my feet.

"Why did you just run over there?" He asked.

"Becauuuseee.. Hmm put two and two together. I had nothing to report on Tuesday, Tezuka is always 'texting' this 'girlfriend' of his, and i am also always texting, I am uncurious about this whole thing. And i've been internally laughing at you this whole week." I grinned.

"You..your... YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND?!" He screamed. I winced at the volume.

"No. His BEST FRIEND. You are just too stupid, and i just enjoy laughing at you while your all serious about things that are lies and hilariously, I am involved in." I smirked. He twitched.

"And you didn't tell us..WHY!?"

"Because i was having too much fuuunnnn." I bounced on my feet again happily. But then i turned angry.

"W-what the..." He stared at my furious eyes and sudden angry appearance. Especially when his cheek ended up searing in pain, a red handprint imprinted on it.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD HAVE PERMANENTLY DAMAGED HIS ARM. ATOBE KEIGO I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU." I screamed. He backed away in fear. My fellow Hyotei members were watching in shock, and Seigake was too. "IF HIS ARM DOES NOT HEAL, I SWEAR I WILL BE ARRESTED FOR MANSLAUGHTER!!" I had ahold of the collar of his shirt tightly, to the point of almost choking him. The crowd, the referee, Seigaku, Hyotei, both coaches, everyone was silent...but me. I growled. "Do you understand me."

"H-h-haiiiii..." He whimpered.

I dropped him and walked over to Seigaku, where i stood next to Kunimitsu, who was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"I have never seen you angry before...and i don't want to see it again. But...thanks." He smiled at me and i blushed.

"You're welcome. It's what friends are for, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"One thing though." I tilted my head to the side in confusion, as he ushered me closer, so he was near my ear. But he suddenly turned his head and kissed me directly on the lips. I gasped and fell back on my butt. He chuckled.

"W-whh--what?" I stuttered out.

I leaned closer and he whispered in my ear, "What if i don't think of you as only my friend? What if i want more then that." I could have fainted.

But instead, being me, I gasped but a big smile broke across my face, "Then you should know i do too." He looked suprised, but smiled at me, leaning in and kissing me again, but this time i kissed back.

I heard wolf-whistles, cat-calls, laughter, cheers, suprised exclamations. Everything of the sort. I also heard Atobe cursing in the background, and the Hyotei regulars a mixture of catcalls, and suprised laughter.

"Aishiteru, Suraika-chan."

"Aishiteru, Kunimitsu-kun. But what happened to 'Aika-chan'?" I asked.

"I told you, i love your name too much to butcher it." he smiled. I nodded.

"Kay." I leaned in an kissed him again, which he happily returned.


End file.
